A corpus of data may hold a large amount of information, yet finding relevant information may be difficult. Documents may be tagged to facilitate the search for relevant information. In certain situations, however, known techniques for document tagging are not effective in locating information. Similarly, known techniques for searching are not effective in locating relevant information.